


Beneath the blue sky, I'm next to you

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Boys' Love, Courtship, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: How to win Keith's heart without embarrassing yourself. Sounds easy, right? Not for Lotor.It seems Lotor can't seem to act like his usual self whenever Keith is around. As for Keith, he thought Lotor was a weirdo and had a different image based from Shiro's stories about him.[High School AU]





	Beneath the blue sky, I'm next to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I made a challenge myself to do a soft fic for this rare pair. x3. This one goes out to [beyondtheborderridiculous] on tumblr. <3
> 
> It's a good change of pace from my other dark fics for this pairing. <3

It was a soft sigh. His mind was still preoccupied of the raven-haired beauty he saw last month at a small charity concert that his classmate and vice president, Takashi Shirogane, invited him and the rest of the student councils to attend. He told them that he was performing on his father's behalf and was very excited that his cousin from America will be attending too.  
  
He found it more interesting to attend than his own family's usual boring events. Plus, he will get to see Shiro's cousin who he can't stop talking about him ever since he found out that he will be living with them for unknown amount of time. Curiosity got the best of him along with a bet with Lance McClain of who can find out who is Shiro's cousin. It seems Hunk joined in the game, but they made sure Katie, or Pidge as she likes to be called, not to join in since she has a way of finding out with her intelligence. He would only say her birth name for student council and formal business.  
  
Blue, clear skies and birds were chirping loudly outside of their classroom as he stared out while tuning out his current teacher who was explaining the concept of English languages. He wondered if he'll see him again. He wanted to see him after the performance, but he had to excuse himself to attend a family business which turned out to be another boring meeting. He rested his cheek on his open palm and closed his eyes as he continued to loop the memory of that day.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Wow. So many pretty ladies and men around here." as Lance gave a soft whistle.  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes, Hunk shook his head, and Lotor just shrugged since that's how Lance is, but he does agree with him. They were surrounded by pretty and quite fashionable people.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to get our seats. Shiro's performance will start soon!" Pidge exclaimed as she tried to maneuver through the crowds.  
  
Hunk dragged Lance by the back of his shirt's collar when he was flirting with a blonde beauty in a nice pink flower kimono and Lotor just followed them as normal even though he has gotten a few stares since they got here. He was used to it due to his own beauty as he was born and raised in England until he was nine years before relocating and currently living in Japan. Just add in the mixed ethnicity of Lance's Cuban, Hunk's Polynesian, and Pidge's American and they got themselves a nice melting pot.  
  
He could of swore he heard a few females giggling and talking about how their group were like certain anime characters from different anime series. One had mentioned about him being like an evil prince or son of a mafia and such which he just brushed it. It doesn't help with the way he dressed today so he'll just let the girls go wild with their imagination. It was more entertaining than the females at school, but still at the same level of creepiness. What was the term Pidge has mentioned?

 

_Fangirls._

  
  
Ah yes, he had to be careful with fangirls. He had to thread carefully since they seemed more infatuated with googly eyes if he was chummy with his friends. He will have to ask Pidge again what they were into recently. Was it boy's love or something?

He would just passed it to Lance since he enjoyed being the flirtatious with them. They found their seating which Pidge found her brother, Matt, waving at them earlier. They had good timing since the performers came up on stage and walking towards their respective instruments with Shiro standing front, but on the right side. They had front row seats so Shiro spotted them easily and smiled while holding on his flute.  
  
Shiro was in his traditional black hakama and Lotor swore he heard soft screeching noises behind them when Shiro came out. The man was definitely blessed by the gods for his own muscular beauty and strength along with his gentleness. He respected Shiro since he came to Japan and was the only one had given him a sense of equality within their friendship.  
  
However, when he was scanning through each performers, his golden eyes (he was wearing a prescriptive color contacts) stopped at the person standing behind the three female performers who were sitting in the front. If he had to describe this person, it would a beautiful maiden sent from heaven.  
  
Lotor was even sure if the person was a male or female because of short, somewhat unruly raven hair, but still very beautiful. He took a side glance on his right when he heard Lance muttering about a mullet hairstyle. Whatever hairstyle it was, it looked well on the person. The person's whole beauty was accentuate nicely from the kimono that had white top part and different hues of blue and purple on the dress part. It looked like it had flowers and butterflies on them if he squinted more.

 

_A beautiful priestess._

  
  
Whoever this person was, he had to ask Shiro because he wanted to know more. Lotor just kept his eyes on the mysterious koto player throughout the performances which he noticed some subtle expressions on the person's face. The person probably noticed the intense stares from him, but could be also, from the audiences too. The person was definitely a nice eye candy.

 

_Did I say eye candy?_

 

Lotor made a mental groan. He definitely has hang out with Pidge too much after meeting to pick up random words from her.  
  
When the performances ended and the performers were bowing at the audiences, Lotor had to make his haste leave after seeing several missed messages and calls from his annoying parents nor seeing the stoic face of his servant, Sendak, waiting for him near the entrance. Before he had to leave, he took a quick shot of the person with his phone. He wanted to save it in case he won't be able to meet this person again.

 

* * *

  
  
Lotor sighed again, but opened his eyes when he felt a poke on his side. He turned to see Shiro with black-framed glasses and frowning at him. He blinked and saw that most of the students were out to get their lunches or huddling around with their desks together.  
  
"So what has distracted our President's attention that he had to daydream throughout the lecture? Hmm?"  
  
He just slumped back on his seat and loosen his tie while combing back his platinum white hair. "Oh the usual stuffs. Meetings and more meetings."  
  
"Right. I've noticed you're quite distracted since last month. Don't tell me you decided to go back to England."  
  
"Pfft... Not after graduation, Shiro." He sat up and turned his whole body towards Shiro and stared at him. "I rather talk in our student council's room than here."  
  
"Ah. It's that I see. Well, I guess I will have to wait then." Shiro pulled out two bento boxes from his bag and placed one on Lotor's desk. "My mother made your favorites. I swear, she loves you more than me."  
  
Lotor laughed. "What can I say? Your mother and I have similar interests."  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Ah! Shirogane-sempai!" a male student called out. "There's someone here to see you!"  
  
"Thank you." Shiro got up from his seat and walked towards the door.  
  
Lotor watched the exchange from a distance and noticed Shiro was smiling first and then a slight frown before his arm made an outreach that came with his usual goofy smile. He wondered who he was talking to until Shiro waved at the visitor and walked back to his desk.  
  
Shiro looked at him with slight confusion. "What?"  
  
"Another admirer?"  
  
He shook his head. "My cousin. My parents enrolled him earlier in the school year, but he had to take a few months off for family emergencies."  
  
"Ah. The mysterious transfer student and your well-talked cousin which I have yet to see."  
  
Shiro blinked. "You did see him. He was in the performance with me last month."  
  
"You do know, Takashi Shirogane, that you only told us how he was and such, but you never showed us."  
  
"Ah. I remember you left early before I got to introduce him. You'll see him soon. He's in the same class with Lance so I told him to go with Lance and meet us in the council room since we have our important monthly meeting."  
  
Lotor groaned. "Can I just let you handle them all?"  
  
"Well, I can if you want, but Pidge won't be happy with you skipping like last time."  
  
"It was only once and it was legitimate reason!"  
  
Shiro laughed. "Yeah, our Student Council President got dragged by our small Treasury person in his silken purple pajamas."  
  
"Hey. I came down with a flu."  
  
He gave several gentle pats on Lotor's back. They both knew to never anger Pidge and she was half their size. They continued to tease each other until lunch break was over.

 

* * *

  
  
Their class was ended early with their new teacher excusing himself for a family emergency. Both Shiro and Lotor decided to head to their club room and talked about the club's budgets and upcoming school events when they heard soft tunes from a distance. It was coming from their club room and Lotor looked at Shiro who was smiling. The closer they walked, the clearer the rich sounds of vibrato echoed out to the school's hallway.  
  
It was the sound of the koto instrument. Lotor didn't have interest with certain music, but ever since he saw and heard the person's playing, he had done his own research about it. He won't admit to the others that he had downloaded some relaxing koto playing musics on his iPod nano.

  
  
"Keith."

  
  
_Keith?_

  
  
Lotor looked at Shiro who was still smiling. He wondered if that was his cousin's name. He did mentioned that he came over from America so not surprising with that typical American name. Shiro placed his hand on the sliding door's handle and slide open the door where they saw all the members in the room with a person sitting in Shiro's spot. He was playing the koto with his eyes closed.

  
  
_It's him._

  
  
The person who took up his thoughts for a whole month was Shiro's cousin. However, he thought 'Keith' would look be very American, but he could see some distinct Asian features. He would apologize Shiro later, but for now, he was once again entranced by him again. Plus, Lotor didn't noticed how the other members moved away for him to have a clear view.  
  
He didn't know how long he has been staring, but apparently it was long enough that he saw waving blurs in front of his face and shook his head. He blinked and his eyes glanced down to see him up close who was staring him with curiosity. He was entranced by those beautiful amethyst eyes.  
  
"...I'm Keith...You okay?"  
  
"I'm......"  
  
Keith had a nice voice and he smelled good like jasmine. Apparently, it was his new favorite smell now. Lotor wasn't sure what happened next, but probably he didn't get much sleep last night that his vision became more blurry.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Or probably he wasn't ready to see Keith this up close and so soon which was quite overwhelming to whatever odd emotions he was feeling when he just passed out.

  
  
_Well, that was a nice and embarrassing way to greet your beautiful crush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is [Shiro's hakama](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b8/13/f3/b813f3bbe0885620e816e2a8aedb6956.jpg). And this is [Keith's kimono](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8d/e0/ea/8de0ea5521c8ad8db96572364bd2da57.jpg).
> 
> The koto is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument derived from the Chinese zheng, and similar to the Mongolian yatga, the Korean gayageum, and the Vietnamese đàn tranh. (from Wikipedia)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
